Early Morning Antics
by TheNocturne
Summary: Wally receives some unexpected help in the early mornings. One-shot, Wally/Abby friendship.


**Haha, what is this. I don't even know.**

**Another friendship piece because that's the only thing I had an idea for. But I like it! Abby and Wally are really fun to write about.**

**I'll either have a romantic one-shot up soon, or the next chapter of WICME. The problem is that I haven't written on WICME for so long that I'm a bit out of the swing of things, so it'll probably be a one-shot until I get back into the story again.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one! I'm currently trying to keep myself from screaming at all of the awful pressure and stress that college is giving me. I hope you guys are doing a lot better than me, and are having a great week!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, still.**

**Love, Sadie**

--

_Thud, thud. Thwack!_

A grunt escaped the lungs of the teenager who quickly danced backward, only to flash forward again and strike the swinging red bag that was barreling back at him through the air. His fist beat into the side, knocking it upward in a full arc of air. Currents of sweat were streaming down the edges of the boy's face, around the eyes that were narrowed dangerously.

Another breath of air punctuated the silence that was in the room. He frustrated waited for the bag to come flying back toward him, irritated by the time that he lost while the bag was soaring through the air. The muscles that were beginning to define his frame were still not what he desired. Growling, he punched again, making sure that his fist pounded it straight in the middle.

"Boy, you crazy."

The teenager startled to a halt, almost letting the bag hit him as it swung around toward him again. His eyes roamed until they found the source of the voice, not surprised to see the chocolate-skinned girl leaning against his doorway with her arms crossed over each other. Her hat was covering the brim of her eyes but he knew her well enough to be able to envision the amused sparkling that was happening in the dark depths of her irises.

"Abby," he greeted between deep breaths. He didn't know why she was up this early – usually he was the only one insane enough to wake up when it was still dark outside, and this was only because he wanted to keep practicing for the wrestling team. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just practicing."

The girl stalked over with all of the grace of a dangerous feline, her eyes darting from Wally to the threatening red bag. Grinning, she spun around in a full circle and slammed her heel into the side, sending the bag upward toward the ceiling while she smoothly dropped down into a normal position again. Her thick rope of hair, twisting down her back toward her thighs, was still flying back and forth when she stopped.

"Nice." Wally grinned and stretched, using his hands to keep the bag from hitting him. "You are truly a formidable opponent, Lincoln."

"Not as much as you'll be when you make it onto the wrestling team. What is this, the fourth year in a row? You're too skinny to be a wrestler, Abby thinks." The boy's thin body was indeed deceiving, especially as his muscles continued to remain unapparent at first glance. Only those who had been on the receiving end of his fury could truly testify of the power that his fists secretly held.

"Why do you think I'm practicing?" A callused hand gestured toward the bag. "Not the best way, since the bag won't sit still, but I'm getting there."

Abby deliberated a moment and then moved to the other side of the bag, grasping both sides firmly and planting her feet. "Alright, go for it."

Wally blinked. "You'd hold it in place for me?"

"Boy, ain't nobody else here strong enough to do it. What, you think Kuki's gonna be able to hold it still while you're poundin' your fists into it?" A smirk graced her dark features, revealing a flash of white teeth. Wally could almost hear her laughter that was no doubt echoing in her shadowed eyes. Wally let out a chuckle out loud, trying to picture the fragile Asian holding the punching bag. Instead, he pictured it knocking her over.

Grinning, he nodded at the bag. "Alright, let's try it." Twisting back a fist, he sent it flying into the bag and was impressed when it only slightly moved. Abby flashed him a smirk and he began pounding into the bag, letting the fire rip across his muscles as he let his force unleash with nothing holding it back. His dark-skinned friend held firm, her feet gripping the floor and not allowing the bag to move.

It was a long while before he was worn out, with burning muscles in his arms, heavy sweat coating his body, and deep breaths piercing the air. He had to drag himself toward the door where a towel was draped over the top, and he used it to wipe his face while turning to give Abby his thanks for her help. He could feel the difference pounding in the deep tissue of his arms.

"Tomorrow?" The girl grinned again and Wally glanced at her in surprise.

"You'd come and do this again?" He was mildly impressed at her friendship, and especially appreciative of it now.

"Heck no." The girl aimed a light punch at his shoulder. "Tomorrow it's Abby's turn."


End file.
